Old Farts
by Yaman999
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are finally empty nesters, but can the two lovers re-kindle their romance now that they are free from distractions? Loosely tied with Abomination? Eff You and Fate: Timing is Everything.


Old Farts: Chapter 1

Just the Two of Us

I pushed her firmly against the wall of our hallway as her lips pressed passionately against mine. We ignored the clashing and clanking of the picture frames falling from their places as the wall bore the weight of months and months of pent up frustrations.

We had just dropped off our youngest daughter to the cell like dorm room where she would be spending the next four years. Setsuna and Hotaru had watch at the palace for the next week and that left us alone in the house for the first time in what felt like years.

I kissed Michi's neck as I skillfully began to undress my wife of 19 years. I vowed to remain focused, because I knew the flood was coming and if I didn't keep my eyes on the prize, the moment would be lost at sea. So the dance began.

"Haruka?" She said in the sexiest voice, her lust branding each syllable.

"Yes, love?" I answered as I ran my hand down her thigh, pulling her leg up so I could remove the intricate cowboy styled boot from her foot, making my move for the other one and she prepared her ammo.

"Did you give Marina the American express?" I nodded as I kissed her collar bone and worked on unbuttoning her skin tight Jeans. "Did you call them to have her limit set, I don't want to have her go crazy with the charge card" I muffled a yes as I pushed down her pants. "Did you remind her to lock up her henshin wand at night? Alexis's roommate tried to use hers thinking it was a pen"

"Of course, dear" I smiled as I unbuckled the belt synched around her waist leaving my love in a less fashionable, oversized, white, dress shirt and her panties...she had never looked so sexy. I slid my hand under her shirt, cupping her breast as I ran my lips across the small amount of skin on her chest that wasn't hidden by the baggy garment.

"Did you close the garage and lock the door?" I nodded as I started to unbutton each pearl studded button of her blouse, exposing my wife's perfect breast. "Did you…" my ears perked up as she dug for another question, but…I think she had actually out of things to ask me about. Quick! Kiss her before she starts grasping for straws. I playfully bit her lip and held her tightly, running my fingers through her hair.

"Let's move this to the bedroom" she whispered, still in the habit of being quiet. I nodded quickly and lifted my love and carried her in my arms, just like I had done the night we were married all that time ago, and hurried into our chambers.

I tossed the love of my life playfully on our bed. I loved the way that her bright aqua curls bounced and sprawled against the white comforter that neatly covered our marital bed. Who knew that this woman, after all this time, could still rev my engine as much as she had when we were teenager's finding love for the first time?

I gazed lovingly at my wife, her perfect porcelain skin, those bright blue eyes that taunted you to just let go and drift off… I am envious that other's get to see their love age… that is one thing that had always bothered me, although we were two old souls, not a wrinkle clung to our face. I, at times, imagine what my lover would look like with a touch of gray, with laugh lines that documented all of the happiness and laughter that filled our marriage. I know eternal youth is something that most people long for; they spend thousands of dollars on the false promises of erasing the years… I'm most certain that most would find me to be absolutely insane for wishing that we could grow old.

I brought myself back into the moment as Michi opened her perfectly glossed lips, "where have you gone?" She always had a way of knowing when my mind had gone adrift.

"I was just… thinking how lucky I am… to have someone as beautiful as you by my side all of these years." I said as I leaned in to kiss her neck.

"You were thinking about me old again, weren't you" she said with a huff to her voice. My eyes shot open, slightly shocked that she could pin point my thought. "I hate it when you picture me as an old maid…" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her; I struggled to grasp the fact that she was getting upset with me…over a thought.

"I don't know what you are talking about, love." I smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. We parted and I couldn't help but laugh. "You knowing me so well will get me in trouble one of these days." I winked as she rolled her eyes. I took the playfulness of our banter as the perfect opportunity to do the now ritualistic dance of getting undressed. She may know me well, but I know what my baby likes… I swayed my hips from side to side as I slowly loosened up my tie, she propped herself up on the bed with her elbows so she could get a good view of the show. I slid my tie from around my neck and tossed it around hers. I loved the way she looked: nothing on but my tie, her panties and her socks. I couldn't explain how unbelievably beautiful she was at that exact moment… but, I couldn't wait any longer. My strip tease would have to wait. Without wasting any more time, I jumped on top of her and pulled her panties down as quickly as I possibly could. I missed her taste. I missed the moaning, the screaming, the panting… it had been so long… I pressed my lips firmly against hers, her arms wrapped around me tightly; her hips pressing up against mine.

"Make love to me, Ruka…" She purred, bringing my desire to an uncontainable level as I slid my fingers inside. There it was. The soft gasp of surprise, of pleasure, escaping my love's lips… it was probably the thing that I have craved the most. I savored that moment as we began to form a rhythm, Michiru worked on finishing the job of getting me undressed while I focused on exploring every inch of my goddess' body.

My pants were finally off, but my heart sank as the passion that filled the room was destroyed by the buzzing of Michiru's cell phone. We both stopped what we were focusing on: I looked at the phone on the phone on the floor as though it was the devil; Michiru's face lit up as she pushed me aside and ran to answer that horrid thing.

"Alexis!" she squealed as she answered, "Did you help your sister get settled?" I closed my eyes and tried to bury the frustration as Michi put on her robe and walked into the other room to talk to our eldest child. I would like to say that she was going to come back… I would like to think that my wife of 19 years would be willing to take a break from being a mommy for a minute… but she didn't and she couldn't. After waiting for thirty minutes, and beating a level of that damn candy game, I gave up and got dressed.

I would like to say that this sort of thing was uncommon, but unfortunately… it wasn't. Between our children, careers, and the whole saving the world thing… the spark that she and I had barely been able to contain in our youth misfired more often than not these days. I can't complain. I'm sure that it's just going to take some time for mommy Michi to let her hair down. After all, today is the first day that we are officially empty nesters.

I made my way down the stairs, straightening the picture frames and picking up the knick knacks that had been knocked down in our thirty seconds of passion. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I eaves dropped on my wife and daughter's conversation. Alexis had met a boy and it sounded like their first date was a disaster, Michi's laugh was infectious. It could always fill a room and put a smile on the face of anyone who could hear it.

".. So you had to push the car in your heels?" she cracked up, "Well, at least you are your papa's daughter? Did he notice that you were a little stronger than him?" I walked over quietly and kissed my love on her cheek before turning my attention to the refrigerator. "How is Marina settling in? Did you show her how to find her classes? Did she pick up that extra lab? I know she could handle those extra hours this semester." I rolled my eyes as she bombarded our daughter with the 20 questions game I had dodged earlier. Laughing to myself, tomato sandwich in one hand a mini box of wine in the other, I plopped in front of the television. 8:30 PM. I sat my ass down at 8:30.

I opened my eyes to a dark house, mayonnaise on my shirt and the flashing satellite message stating it had turned off due to inactivity. I was still on the couch… now, I know that normally, someone wouldn't be annoyed by that… but I was. Sleeping on the couch is what you had to do when the person that you share your bed with absolutely cannot stand the sight of you, or when you are too drunk to climb up the stairs. Usually, if either of us fell asleep anywhere other than in each other's arms… we would make sure to get the other to bed in their respective big/little spoon position. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wiped off the crumbs from my shirt and trudged up the stairs and headed to bed.

I climbed into bed next to my wife, wrapped my arm around her waist and assured myself I would have my wife back soon.


End file.
